Inuyasha and Kagome: The after tale
by watermellonwoo
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are having relationship issues and Kagome is indecisive about leaving when she finds she's pregnant. She doesn't know if the baby will make it due to all the new threats popping up but is determined to raise the baby, even if it means returning back home.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm new. I'm writing a fan fiction for my favourite long-term anime, Inuyasha. Please comment and give feedback, thanks.

Warning: I love leaving cliffhangers. If you don't like them, I highly suggest you continue on, though I will pick up where I left off and end the story without one.

Kagome

It's been a year since I have returned to Inuyasha and nothing has gotten better. He doesn't hug, kiss, or cuddle me anymore; even when it's obvious I yearn for his touch and intimacy. Where I want a romantic relationship, it seems he wants a platonic relationship instead but I can't leave him due to the overwhelming feeling I get when I look at him which is called love.  
When I wake up, it's still dark and there are no sounds in the village. I look over at Inuyasha, who is snoozing soundly and decide to go for a walk outside in the crisp, cool, December air. Thank you for no snow. I get up and see the remains of a fire, the wood still glowing red, as if it was put out by the wind instead of by water. As I shrug on my jacket, I look around and take in the surroundings, noticing a pink smudge on the far right on the floor of our house. Walking closer, I notice that it isn't a smudge but instead a comb, the pink a flower. Tears spring into my eyes and I dart out of the house and into the forest, hearing a scream somewhere behind me.

Inuyasha

I wake with a start to a slam at our door. Bolting up, I hurry to the spot in our floor where the Tessaiga is hidden. I turn to tell Kagome that I'll be right back, only to discover an empty depression in the blankets where she should be. _Where could she be?_ I think and a sick thought creeps up my spine and settles in my mind. _Did she leave me?_ The idea of such a thing makes me panic. I frantically search the room for a sign that she hasn't left, finding her backpack. _She… left it… _That lets me know something's wrong. Kagome never leaves her backpack, it has everything she needs. I bolt through the door, knocking a few things over in the process and not caring. I taste the air and catch her scent drifting towards the woods.

"AHHH!" I hear and know its Kagome's voice so I run faster, dodging branches that stick out and obstacles blocking my path. I arrive at a spot where her scent is strongest to find her in the claws of a strange creature, eyes closed, mouth dripping scarlet, and pale.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome!" I yelled. I felt suffocated, seeing the blood that trailed from her mouth and down to her neck. I failed. I failed as a friend, a protector and a lover. Before I knew what I was doing, my body responded with rage and despair and I was moving quickly toward the tall, black eyed creature, lashing out crazily. As I bounded near, I could smell the rotting flesh of something dead and fought back the urge to vomit. Up close, I saw what it was. It was an Alp, the creature that brings nightmares. He was the colour red, same as blood, with fangs reaching to his neck and small horns. _One of youth,_ I thought, smirking. This would be easy. The Alp laughed, his voice sounded like a million screaming demons and his breath made the trees wither away to just branches.

"You bastard," I said, glancing from the thing and back to Kagome. "Release her or I will bring you nothing but pain." The creature just laughed and tightened his grip, causing Kagome to scream in pain and terror.

"You can't stop me you stupid half demon," the Alp said in its scratchy, morbid voice. "The girl is mortal, therefore I have access to her whenever I please and currently, I hunger for a souls sleeping terror."

"I- Inuyasha?" I heard Kagome say weekly. The Alp spoke in tongue and Kagome screamed while her eyes slowly became unfocused. It was torture for her and for me. I know then that I couldn't wait any longer so I stood strait and zipped past the monster, confusing it. Before it could make its attack, I ran behind its towering body and pressed the sword through it, yelling, "Adamant Mirage!" and ripped the demon apart. It rains the red flesh and black blood of the Alp as Kagome drops with a _thud_. She remains unmoving. I run to her, screaming her name to no avail. When I shake her, she is still unresponsive and my voice sounds distant. Villagers began to crowd, saying they heard the commotion but they all just sound like air whispering in my ear. It's Sango that knocks me out of my trance.

"Inuyasha…" she says and I look up at her. "Can you carry Kagome back to the house so Kaede can look at her?"

All I do is nod and scoop kagome into my arms, holding her closely and protectively.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the village seemed to last forever even though I ran the whole way with Kagome wrapped in my arms. Looking down, I noticed that the blood continued to stream from her mouth and stain her clothes. '_Damn_,' I thought as I ran when I noticed her pale complexion. 'If I don't hurry she'll…' my thoughts come to an abrupt end when I reach the village entrance and am greeted by Kaede, already waiting for me.

"Follow me, Inuyasha," she commands urgently and heads off to her house. I had been in her home many times but given the situation, everything seemed to be different somehow. There was still the hole in the floor and roof from when I was house jumping. The wooden walls or floors still weren't decorated and the tea kettle was in the same spot. It was just that everything seemed so vivid and surreal. "What happened to her?"

I explained to Kaede what happened as she checked Kagome. "She has broken ribs and a head injury.

~Kagome~  
I open my eyes and instantly become disoriented. Wasn't I just outside in the hands of a monster that smelt horrible and looked worse? I tried to move my arm from underneath the heavy weight holding my arm down then turned my head to find that it was only my blanket. 'Why is it so heavy…?"

"KAGOME!" I heara male voice yell so I turn my head. It's Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha!" I say and regret it due to the pain that shoots up my side. "Where am I…?"

He smiles warmly and says, "Kaede's. You were attacked by an Alp and fell unconscious."

An Alp…? "How long have I been out for?"


	4. Chapter 4

It seems as though Inuyasha is deciding whether or not to tell me because he hesitates. Finally, he sighs and says, "About two weeks..." Before I can say anything in response, he leans down and brings his lips to mine very gently as if he's afraid I'll break of he kisses to hard. I savour every moment of it, wishing that he won't ever have to go.

~Inuyasha~  
I kissed her. I kissed Kagome and it felt great. We haven't kissed in a long time and it was almost instinctive, I mean she looked so beautiful I couldn't help it. The way her eyes seemingly sparkled her hair messy but neat, making her look so innocent... I pull out from the kiss and look back at her to notice her face is flushed.  
"I love you, Kagome," I say while looking into her eyes. "I always will." With that, I stand up and leave.

~Kagome~  
I sit there for a while, stunned at what had just happened.  
"He kissed me and said he loved me," I tell myself quietly. So quiet, in fact, that I barely heard it. Laying back down, my fingers travel to my lips where his touched. I let my mind wonder and a wave of anger washes through me as I remember the comb.  
"That idiot..." Slowly, lost in thought, I drift off to a light but peaceful sleep.  
I wake up in the dark of night and moan at the pain in my side. Inuyasha's ears perk up and he opens his gold, glowing eyes.  
"You okay, Kagome...?" He asks, his voice masked with concern.  
"Yeah. Fine. It just hurts..." I see Inuyasha's silhouette rise and head towards me slowly. Once at my side, he sits and puts his arms around me. It feels so warm in his arms and the pain nipping at my body is overwhelming so I don't pull away. Instead, I lean into him.  
"I-Inuyasha," I say weakly.  
"Hmm...?" He says in response.  
"I... found a comb... another girl's comb— who's was it...?" My voice is fading and Inuyasha's face is one of pure shock.


End file.
